


Abandoned in the Cold While Being Tied to Your Warmth

by akibane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Inferred abuse, M/M, Soulmate AU, letter writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibane/pseuds/akibane
Summary: In this world, it’s believed that if your soulmate dies then that’s it for you. Although, there's never been a case where your soulmate has died before you two got a chance to meet. Another one doesn’t just spawn for you. But can you imagine how bad it would be to lose your soulmate without ever knowing? You could scour the world or just go about your day, knowing or hoping that one day, you’d bump into your soulmate. It’s fate right? So then why had someone’s soulmate died before they had a chance to meet them?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 15





	Abandoned in the Cold While Being Tied to Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't like your typical soulmate fic, but I had an idea and had to expand on it.

Flashback from the beginning of the year:

As the day grew old and gave birth to the night, a rather small boy made his way home through the labyrinth of streets scattered around his neighborhood. His blue pigtails bounced with every step he took and upon closer inspection, his lips were curled upwards. Something about going home today made him happy or rather, it had to do with his surroundings, although the only things around him were various buildings and houses, nature and plants alike. The silence and the slowly growing ebony sky surrounded him as the crescent moon in the sky became more visible, carrying with it a beautiful golden-ish red color.

The clang of metal hitting the concrete met his ears and he stopped, turning in the direction of the noise. For some reason, he felt unusually drawn to that direction. As foolish as it was to do so, he walked closer to where he had heard the sound. He stopped, taking a minute to look around. There wasn’t anyone around, but when he looked down at his feet, he saw a beautiful golden crescent moon pendant attached to a golden chain lying on the ground. Looking around once more at his surroundings, he picked it up and admired it’s golden color, feeling strangely attached to it. There was a sudden gust of wind that traveled past him, giving him chills. He shuddered before securing the pendant around his neck and ran off towards home, fearing that he stayed away later than he initially should’ve.

~♡♡♡~

October 20th:

The school bell rang out throughout the halls and classrooms of Kunugigaoka High School, signaling the end of the day. Nagisa was one of the first people that came flying out of the doors, making a speedy exit. His friends always wondered why he disappeared so quickly when the bell rang. He'd never tell them because he didn't wanna worry them. And frankly, he could do without the embarrassment of an audience to his usual after school run-ins with the school assholes. 

He looked behind him and sighed. The school was no longer in his sights and neither were any of the students. He took that moment to speed up his pace. The faster he got home, the better. Just then, Nagisa felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while his ringtone echoed throughout the empty street. The sudden loud sound made him jump and his heartbeat began to speed up, but he quickly collected himself and answered his phone. 

"Nagisa! You ran off so fast again! We were gonna invite you to come to the café with us after school. You can still make it though," Sugino's cheery voice sounded through the phone. 

"Ah, Sugino! Sorry about that, but I can't. My mother expects me home as soon as school lets out," he explained, mumbling as he did so. 

"Well that's fine. Maybe some other time we can…" Sugino drawled on. Nagisa tried to listen, but his attention was drawn to three familiar faces approaching him. He subconsciously started to back away, all the while Sugino's voice rang through his phone. 

"Oh, Nagisa~" Hayato, the leader of the bunch called out to him, his voice booming throughout the street. "Get your ass over here…"

"Y-Yeah Sugino, I've gotta go. Bye!" his voice quavered. He quickly hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. 

"What'cha waitin on, huh~? My buddy here told you to get your ass over here!" Kento, the shortest boy snapped, cracking his knuckles as if to intimidate Nagisa. 

It was working, however, Nagisa wasn't just going to walk over to them and let them beat on him. No, everyday he would do the same thing. He'd attempt to walk past them as if they'd said nothing to him and every time they'd grab him and showed him what happened to people who "ignored their superiors." 

Avoiding eye contact with the boys, he walked in their direction, his hand tightly gripping his schoolbag. He inhaled sharply, walking past the group of boys. When he had done it, he exhaled and kept going. A wave of relief washed over him and he couldn't help but feel surprised. He was tempted to look back and see what they were waiting on, but he strongly thought against it. What if that's what they were counting on? What if the minute he turned around, he was met with one of their fists? Surely he'd be knocked out and fall to the ground with blood spouting out his nose. With the chill in the air from this October weather, he'd catch a cold and there was no way that he'd risk being left in the street for hours until somebody cared enough to help him. 

He heard Hayato scream followed by a loud thud along with the two other boys crying out to their leader. Risking everything, Nagisa turned around and immediately looked at the two boys who were shriveling in fear. One of them pointed, and Nagisa followed the direction. His eyes darted over to a nearby building where Hayato was being pinned to the wall. He appeared to be unconscious, but that's not what Nagisa was focused on. He was focused on the fact that nothing was there. Not anybody or anything was pinning him to the wall. He was floating in mid air with his shadow residing below him.

"A-Are you doing this?!" Kento exclaimed, turning his attention over to Nagisa who just stared at them. 

He was just as baffled as them. He needed a logical explanation to this, but in all honesty, there were none. 

"N-No!" Nagisa shrieked. 

"Then who is, huh?! Why don't I beat the truth out of you!" he ran towards Nagisa with his fists ready, but before he could land a hit, he went flying. Nagisa followed his figure with his eyes and watched as he was launched into a nearby pond. 

His eyes slowly returned to their last group member who just took off running the second Nagisa's eyes landed on him. 

Nagisa looked around one last time before he took off running in the opposite direction. He kept running, gradually picking up his pace. He didn't care if he got weird stares from the people he passed. He didn't care if he was running out of breath. He just wanted to get away from what he couldn't explain and away from potential danger. 

When he got to his apartment building, he ran up the stairs and into his apartment building, swiftly closing the door. He slid down the back of it, panting heavily. 

"Nagisa?" his mother called out to him, appearing from around the corner. 

"H-Hi mom," Nagisa quickly slipped off his shoes and stood up, walking away from the door. 

“How was school?” she inquired, watching his every move. Nagisa stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around and face her. He knew that his facial expressions would give his true feelings away.

“It was good, mom. I have a lot of homework to do though,” hoping she got the memo, he continued heading towards his room.

“Before you do that, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you…”

~♡♡♡~

Nagisa threw himself into his room weakly, his body unstable. He made sure to close the door and lock it before lying down on his bed. He turned over to lie on his stomach and with every movement, he winced. His eyes were brimming with tears and his entire body was shaking. His school clothes were ripped in different places, his right cheek was bloodstained and burning pain was surging from his new wounds thanks.

Replaying their exchange in his head again, a warm bitter feeling rose inside him. It was soft, but the amount of pain he was in was evident from the sound of that escape past his lips. Absentmindedly, he fiddled with the crescent moon pendant hanging from his neck, trying to find the slightest bit of comfort.

He must've spent a while crying because when he looked up, his vision was blurry and the dim light coming from across the room hurt his eyes. He blinked away the access tears, catching notice of a dark red envelope resting on his pillow. He found that his name was beautifully etched onto the front with a golden substance. 

He carefully took it in his hands and tore it open, retrieving the folded paper hidden within it. It appeared to be a letter; the page was littered with words that Nagisa only skimmed over at first before finding his way back to the beginning. 

_“It's Nagisa, isn't it? Well I hope it is anyway, that's who I've addressed this letter to. Anyway, little one, you always seem to find yourself in trouble, eh? I've seen it happen way too much. All year in fact. You'd think those three assholes would get tired of making your life a living hell. It makes my blood boil, seeing them target you. And for what? And you. Why don't you fight back?_

_I can feel this…aura within you. It's dangerous, deadly even. Why don't you use it? Well, your lack of action has caused me to get involved. I just couldn't watch it happen any longer. You don't deserve that. Speaking of, your mother's a bitch. I'll tell you that right off the bat. And listen, I don't like to sugar coat the truth, got that? She's the worst of it all. That's part of the reason I didn't intervene when she…you know. I'm almost certain I could've killed her without even trying. That wouldn't be good for you considering you live with her._

_She does keep that roof over your head and without her, I don't know what would happen to you. But her mind is twisted, her ways are brutal, and she doesn't seem to give a damn about what you think or what you want. Enough of that crap. I expect you to write me back. And don't even think about sending it through the mail. Just throw your letter out of your bedroom window. The wind will guide the words you've etched so kindly for me to where I am. I promise it'll land safely in my care.~”_

Nagisa felt cold shivers throughout his body and suddenly, he didn't feel alone in his room. He looked over the letter one more time, noticing one crucial detail. 

"This isn't even signed…" he groaned, irritated. 

He thought about crumbling up the letter and throwing it away. How did he get a letter about something that had just happened about an hour ago so fast? And what, did he have a stalker now? The whole situation gave him chills, but even still, he felt strangely comforted. It was almost like he was prevented from feeling any other type away. Nagisa often went with his gut feeling and if he was only being met with feelings of comfort and a strange sense of longing then he’d see where exchanging letters with this mystery person led him. At least there was someone out there looking out for his well being. As crazy as it was to do so no matter how he felt, he wrote the stranger back and trusted that it would get to them just as they said. 

_“Okay...guess I’ll keep this short. I’ll have to admit that i'm skeptical about this whole thing. Who are you? Your letter isn’t exactly signed and you seem to know a lot about me. As creepy as that is...do I know you by any chance? This whole stalker vibe i’m getting from you isn’t pleasant, but thank you? Genuinely, for protecting me earlier. It's just...I can’t figure out how you did it. But my life and what happens to me is none of your business. Now watch this._

_~Nagisa.”_

He chuckled lightly to himself, letting the pen fall from his hands so that he could reach up and take his hair ties out for the night. ‘This is stupid’ he thought, folding his letter up and slipping it into a dark blue envelope. Why was he responding to a potential stalker? _‘No…’_ he thought to himself. _‘They’re a friend’_

“To thank them and hopefully get them to back off…” is what actually came out of his mouth, but it was far from the truth. The comfort he felt from getting that letter was unreal. So unreal that he might’ve mistook his uneasy feelings for something else. There was a spark, a flutter in his heart. Or was it a tug at his heartstrings? Like he had finally come into contact with the one who resided at the end of his red string.

He opened his window and let the envelope slip from his fingers, allowing it to disappear into the cold night, flowing along the current of the murky sky.

~♡♡♡~

October 29th:

When Nagisa woke up a few days later, he found the same envelope beside him. Only this time, it carried a different set of words. 

_“Was my letter not signed~? Sorry about that, chief.~ It’s Karma. If you wanna learn my last name and more about me for that matter, I strongly suggest that you keep writing me.~ I can feel your thoughts about me wavering. Now, i’m not a stalker so stop calling me one. Lets just say I always happen to be in the right place at the right time. Keyword, always.~ I’ve always been there, but the other day was when I was able to actually do something. And I have my reasons for that. I have this want to protect you; I need to protect you. You can turn my help away, you can think i’m crazy or some deluded stalker, but i’m not. Anyway, you’ll find this letter in a matter of minutes and watch this. I learned from the best.~_

_~Karma.”_

Nagisa read it on his way to school that morning and throughout the entire day, he scrambled his brain for an appropriate response and thought about what Karma chose to say.

_“I...honestly can’t believe that worked. What? Were you waiting outside my house for me to throw my letter out the window?? Please tell me you weren’t. But, thank you, Karma. Judging by your name, I don’t think we’ve met. Your presence through these letters is strangely...comforting so I don’t mind writing you. Even though you’re probably a stalker, I really appreciate what you did. Who am I kidding though, who would ever stalk me? And please, you don’t have to protect me. I’m fine. Texting you would be more convenient though. Why don’t you give me your number?_

_~Nagisa.”_

He sent his letter the same way he had the night before and the next time his eyes met the surface of his desk, he noticed another letter from Karma.

_“I can’t give you my number, sorry. Again, I have my reasons. And no, silly.~ I wasn’t waiting outside your house. I told you the wind would guide your message to me, didn’t I? You’re tied to me and I, you. I didn’t know until it was too late and I regret it with every fiber of my being._

_~Karma.”_

Nagisa went to sleep trying to think of a good response, but he inevitably fell asleep. The satisfaction he felt when his eyes finally closed was everything. Nagisa found himself writing to Karma after school the next day and oddly enough, he was a bit excited to tell him what happened. 

October 31st:

_“Hey, you won’t believe what I did today! I got into a fight with those three assholes you supposedly threw around for me and I actually won! Not that winning is important. I’m shaking and my heart is palpitating. I can’t say i’ve felt like this before. I don’t mean to boast. The important thing is that I stood my ground and didn't make a complete fool of myself. It's like I was suddenly stronger. Anyway, about the whole number thing, that's too bad. I won't pry about your reasons. I will question why you think you're tied to me though._

_~Nagisa.”_

Nagisa felt like crap at the beginning of that day, being called out like that forced him to be the center of attention. And what’s worse? They called him a freak. As if Nagisa didn’t have enough insults flying at him from those three. That one really stung. Nagisa found himself anxiously waiting for Karma’s response and luckily, he wrote him back in a matter of minutes.

_“Congratulations.~ They deserved it, calling you a freak like that. They surely shouldn't bother you anymore. And me on the other hand, well, I don’t plan to stop.~ I am tied to you, Nagisa, believe it. I don’t think either, I know. But look...there are a few things I should tell you that I fear you’ll never learn if I don’t tell you right now. Before it’s too late and I feel as though I can’t just bring it up out of the blue._

_I’m dead, Nagisa. I died roughly two months ago...I think. I don’t really know anymore. And that strength you felt while fighting those assholes...was me. This is how I know you’re my soulmate and events like that prove it. I felt you, just before I died and luckily I got to see a glimpse of you. You see...the thing no one knows about soulmates is that you’re connected even after death, quite literally. So please, would you believe me now if I said we were soulmates?”_

_~Karma Akabane”_


End file.
